Various slot machine games since the 1970's have used simulated reels to conduct a slot machine game in which the reels are spun and stopped, and the results evaluated according to a paytable. Spinning mechanical reels being subject to error and non-random deviation, machines were developed in which each reel is controlled by a random number generator, the generator determining the stop position of the reel. A game controlled by random numbers in such a manner is called “reels-first” or “reels-first math,” referring to the mathematics of executing the game rules being based on the reels. Another method developed years later is known as “prize-first.” This method allows the use of lottery tickets, game outcome pools, central outcome servers, and other modern techniques to ensure that the payout of a game is randomly distributed and has the desired distribution of prizes. The term prize-first refers to the fact that the prize is known when the outcome is randomly generated or selected, and then the reels are controlled to spin and stop to provide a pattern that evaluates on the game's paytable to produce the desired prize. However, for various reasons, many gaming regulatory jurisdictions require the reels-first design to be used. Such a requirement complicates the use of bonus rounds and makes game design more difficult when complicated bonus features are desired.